The Pasta Incident
by WasteNoPreciousTime
Summary: Blaine is useless in the kitchen but he still tries to cook a romantic dinner for Kurt. When he thinks everything is lost, his boyfriend saves the evening. And he's trying out new ways to help Blaine follow instructions. Who knew that cooking could be so sexy?


A/N: Hello, guys!  
We (**precious-passenger** and **WasteNoTime**) have been co-writing for a little while and since we can see this as a long-term thing, we decided to set up a joint account.  
We are reposting this story we wrote a while ago in order to have everything on this account.  
We hope you enjoy this story as well as any story we write together :)

Based on a prompt by _Charleygyrl._

* * *

Blaine stood helplessly in the kitchen, wondering how to fix this huge mess he'd created. He had come up with a wild idea of a date night with Kurt, a simple dinner and movie kind of date. But instead of ordering in like he usually did, Blaine decided to make something, all by himself, for them to eat.

It resulted in a horrible smell filling the whole house and some stuff scattered on the oven that barely resembled food, ranging from black, crispy to raw. No one could tell that those pieces were supposed to be pasta. Blaine didn't know how it got to this state. One second he was dancing around the room and singing at the top of his lungs and the next...this.

Kurt would tease him that he couldn't be left alone without any supervision and how he had to make their future home's kitchen Blaine-proof. Blaine had to admit he often had no clue what he was doing in the kitchen and after today's experiment it seemed that he was unable to make his boyfriend a simple dish following the instructions in his mother's cookbook.

He was drowning in self-pity and cursing himself as he scrubbed the pan, trying to get the sauce that had stuck to it off. That's when the doorbell ring.

"I'm coming," he yelled, not daring to look at himself in the mirror. He could feel the sweat dripping down his back and his curls springing back. In short, he was just disgusting. Which was why it took him completely by surprise when he opened the door and was met by Kurt's eager lips on his own.

"Kurt, I'm smoky and dirty. Let me go get washed up."

Kurt hummed against his lips and snarled, "Nah, I guess I just like you dirty. And you're smoking hot."

He threw himself at Blaine again and attacked his lips as if his life depended on it. It took a few long moments before they had to break off for air.

"You look delicious today," Kurt said mischievously, his hand caressing Blaine's forearm, raising goosebumps.

"You look cute...like, dirty cute," Blaine stuttered, feeling silly for not being able to come up with a better response. He led the way to the kitchen and Kurt stopped by the doorway, mouth open in shock.

"What happened in here?" Kurt asked in horror.

"I did," Blaine ducked his head, looking down shyly.

"Blaine," Kurt scolded and Blaine hurried to defend himself.

"I just wanted to make something special for you. Just the two of us, sharing a romantic evening, having dinner and watching movies."

"That's so sweet. You didn't have to do that, especially given your weird relationship with cooking, but I really appreciate the gesture," Kurt told him and Blaine's heart swelled in relief.

"As for the romantic dinner," Kurt continued, "we might be able to save it."

"You are right, let's order in or just go to some restaurant," Blaine nodded enthusiastically. "But first I need a quick shower."

"No way," Kurt stopped Blaine who was on his way to leave the kitchen. "You wanted me to eat home cooked food and I'm planning to do so. Let me take a look."

Blaine watched as Kurt started opening the pots to see the real damage. He saw a look of disgust when Kurt found the pasta.

"What... how..." Kurt tried to find the right words but failed.

"It just didn't boil right," Blaine shrugged looking at what was supposed to be their dinner. "I think the heat in the water just didn't distribute equally so part is overcooked and part is undercooked."

"I..." Kurt began but was left with no words. "I swear, one day you're going to burn the water. Okay, let's clean this up so we can cook something. And open the windows, please, the smoke is making my eyes water."

Blaine did as instructed and after the windows were wide open, he stood in the middle of the kitchen waiting for instructions. "Anything else I can do?"

Kurt stopped in the middle of throwing away the pasta and looked at Blaine thoughtfully. "How about... you do all the work? With my help, that is. That way you will be able to cook us dinner like you had originally planned and I'll be able to watch you all hot and sweaty, working your ass off to please your boyfriend."

"I don't know, Kurt, then we will starve to death tonight because I don't think I'll be able to make us anything edible," Blaine said, his cheeks getting slightly pink.

"I'll help you, I promise," Kurt hurried to assure him. "I'll give you clear instructions of what to do. And if you make any mistakes, I'll just have to punish you."

"Punish me?" Blaine choked.

"Um hum, like from that video we watched a couple of days ago," Kurt purred into his ear. "What do you say, will you be a good boy for your... Master?" he finished uncertainly as if afraid that Blaine would laugh at him.

He didn't though, he stammered and blushed to a delicious shade of red. "Um, shit, Kurt, it's so hot... And you know that one day I'd love to try the power play in our relationship but not in a situation where I know I'm going to fail," he said looking apologetically at the other boy. "I don't know. I'm already kinda nervous enough about cooking and I don't feel like adding any extra stress..."

"That's okay," Kurt said looking sweetly at his boyfriend. "I won't be too rough," he added with a wink, making Blaine gulp loudly.

"Umm, let me see if we have any pasta left," Blaine told him quickly, going to rummage the cabinet and getting away from Kurt. He didn't know what came over his boyfriend. But whatever it was if he wanted to make it to the next morning in one piece he had to focus.

Kurt chuckled at his boyfriend's adorable attempt to change the subject, tugging him close and giving him a quick kiss before letting him go.

Kurt helped Blaine refill the pot with water and put it on the stove. He held Blaine's arm and using his hand turned the timer to ten minutes.

"Now we won't forget and burn it again when we're busy….cooking," he said playfully and Blaine stuck his tongue out.

"Now, we got to make the sauce. I have this recipe that's fairly simple and I think you can handle it. Well, you kinda have to," Kurt tried to get Blaine interested in the whole power play idea again.

He knew from experience that the other boy needed a light nudge when it came to trying new things. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he once admitted feeling self-conscious, fearing he would sound or look ridiculous doing things like skype sex. It had taken Kurt months before he managed to talk Blaine into being intimate in the light with no sheets covering their bodies. Ever since he tried to ease his boyfriend into new kinks.

"You're right, I want my boyf... Master happy, well fed and satisfied," Blaine decided to play along and it gave him sort of satisfaction when Kurt's eyes turned a shade darker.

"You don't have to do it if you are not comfortable," Kurt said. No matter how much he enjoyed Blaine's comment, his boyfriend's needs always came first to him.

"But I want it... Sir," Blaine said trying to remember the things the submissive porn star told his partner in that video. "Please, tell me what to do, how to make that sauce and... please you."

Kurt licked his lips and sat down on a chair.

"Do you have some ingredients left from your last attempt? "

"Yes, I'd diced way too much onion and garlic. I put it in the fridge." Blaine hurried to stop Kurt from getting up, "let me go get it. You sit, please, Master."

Kurt smiled and watched Blaine move. Blaine tried to wiggle his ass to tease Kurt a little and was rewarded with a groan.

"Heat the pan up on a medium setting and pour some olive oil in it," Kurt ordered once he retrieved the ingredients.

Blaine hurried to follow the order and out of his eagerness poured a good quarter of the oil into the sauce pan and turned the oven on.

"Oh no," Kurt smirked deviously. "That's way too much oil, my darling. What should I do with you now, huh?"

"Punish me... Master?" Blaine asked uncertainly as he didn't know what would happen next.

"I might need to do that..." Kurt said walking towards him.

Blaine stopped breathing when Kurt got right in front of him. The other boy looked at him with dominance seeping out of him. "You should apologise," he said sternly and latched himself on Blaine's neck, sucking at one spot.

"I'm... sorry... Sir," he moaned as goosebumps started shaking his body lightly. He was just getting into it when Kurt's mouth left his neck. "Why... did you stop..."

"Aah, but you forgot, love. You were being punished and only good boys get what they want," Kurt responded, seemingly unphased by the whole ordeal and turned away to search the cabinets. "Now," he said nonchalantly, "empty the pot to the container and fill it again. Do it carefully this time."

"Yes, Sir," Blaine said obediently, turning around to do just that, when seconds later Kurt's hand slapped his butt lightly.

"You have no idea what that tone does to me," he murmured, fisting his hand through Blaine's hair. The action caused him to arch back and give better access to that tender spot on his neck which Kurt was sucking on again. Blaine could feel his knees about to give up any second now.

"Kurt...if you..don't stop...I'm gonna..."

"What?" Kurt asked mischievously, his voice going deeper.

"Drop.. the pot," Blaine breathed.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that," Kurt sighed, moving a step further and Blaine almost whined at the lack of physical closeness.

He hurriedly emptied the pot and paid extra attention to pour the right amount this time.

"Very good," Kurt praised him and Blaine felt his heart swell up with pride by the simple words.

"Did you turn the oven on?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, add the garlic and onion," he instructed next. "That's enough," he nodded when Blaine looked at him questioningly. "We should wait until it's light brown. It will take less than ten minutes. Hmm, I wonder what we could do until then."

Blaine could barely contain himself in anticipation. Kurt hummed thoughtfully.

"Oh, yes. I'll grate the carrot, and you can peel off the tomatoes."

Blaine kept his annoyed sigh to himself and proceeded as Kurt told him to. He didn't want another punishing makeout session. It took less than ten minutes before they were both done and Kurt made sure to look at the pan often. He added the carrots and some spices Blaine didn't know they had and smiled at the result.

"Now, we're going to crush these tomatoes, by hand," he winked and damn, why did it have to sound both so dirty and sexy.

He picked up one of the tomatoes and Kurt guided Blaine's hand and whispered inside his ear, "no, don't crush it with your fists. Use your fingers," he said, moving his fingers back and forth the tomato. And when the red juice spilled out inside a glass container, Kurt continued stroking Blaine's hands. Blaine felt his pants tighten by each passing second. They continued doing so for the rest of the tomatoes and by the end, Blaine was in misery.

"Now add it to the pot and stir it," Kurt ordered and Blaine stumbled to the oven. Kurt smirked as he watched his boyfriend struggle to keep the spoon upright. "No, you're stirring it wrong. Stir it like this."

Kurt walked behind Blaine and grabbed his hand that was holding the spoon. "Slowly, just like that," he said guiding Blaine's hand. "Be gentle, like me."

His left hand found its way under Blaine's shirt and began drawing circular patterns over his chest and stomach slowly. He let go of Blaine's hand and rested his right hand on his hip.

"Keep my pace," Kurt instructed as his right hand got lower and lower, getting closer to Blaine's crotch by seconds.

"Like this, Master?" Blaine gulped, trying hard to stay focused on the food instead of his boyfriend's hands raking over his body.

"Oh yes, such a good boy for your Master," Kurt breathed and finally started massaging Blaine's clothed cock. "And so hard for me. Someone is getting a reward tonight..." he whispered grinding his own hard-on in slow movements, Blaine's round butt providing perfect friction.

"Fuck," Blaine moaned lost in the sensations.

"Let me try the sauce," Kurt said and watched as Blaine scooped a spoonful of the sauce with shaky hands. He blew cold air to it and brought it to Kurt's lips. "Mmm, so good. Now lower the heat. We have thirty minutes before it's done. Whatdo you say about making some dessert... I think we have the ingredients for a cheesca...umph," he was interrupted when Blaine turned around and roughly pushed him against the fridge, the rattling sound almost drowning the sound of their lips moving, sucking and Kurt on occasion finding a tender spot to bite.

They jumped when the timer rang, alerting them that the pasta was ready. It was only Kurt's strained voice and the warning of the food getting burnt again that Blaine managed to unlock his legs from Kurt's waist and slide down. He emptied the pot and poured some cold water on the pasta, following Kurt's instructions. Blaine nearly burnt himself when Kurt undid the buttons of his shirt and the unnecessary piece of clothing was on the floor in the matter of seconds.

Even in his wildest dreams, Blaine didn't think this evening would turn out like this. He imagined the hottest thing they could do was nibbling their pasta and sharing kisses like they did in Lady and the Tramp, but now, it was so much better and Blaine didn't want Kurt to stop. After that thought Kurt moved away to check on the sauce and declare it ready for serving. He ignored Blaine's kicked puppy look and poured the sauce on the pasta.

"Kurt..." Blaine whined. Kurt didn't respond. "Master..." he whispered and he could feel Kurt's hands darting to cover the front of his pants immediately. "Let's skip the dinner," he suggested, barely able to speak a word as Kurt's hand started brushing more forcefully.

"Let me put the food in a closed container so it wouldn't get cold," Kurt said.

"Please, Master. Your boy needs you so badly. Doesn't he deserve a reward for following your orders?"

"Yes," Kurt chuckled, "he definitely does."

Clothes and dinner forgotten, they stumbled to Blaine's room. It crossed Blaine's mind briefly that none of this would have probably happened if he hadn't destroyed the food earlier. He silently thanked his horrible cooking skills and fell into a deep bliss when he felt Kurt's hard grasp on his cock.

* * *

A/N: Let us know what you think. Reviews are like pasta!


End file.
